


學生會辦公室

by ATEEZFIGHTING



Category: Atiny
Genre: M/M, 短篇已完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING
Summary: -丁潤浩X姜呂尚、朴星和X金弘中-現代架空-R15(?)☆感謝楊皓大大的點文☆高中學生會幹部設定
Relationships: 丁潤浩/姜呂尚, 朴星和/金弘中
Kudos: 5





	學生會辦公室

晚上十點多的校園只剩下零星的學生尚未離去，教室大多已經熄燈，學生會辦公室明亮的燈光彷彿佇立這片漆黑海洋中的一座燈塔，讓經過的人紛紛抬頭凝視，好奇是誰還待在裏頭。

以往乾淨整潔的學生會辦公室地面已經被完全侵占，白瓷磚地板上鋪著數不清的畫紙，姜呂尚蹲在這團混亂的中央，灰金色的短髮紮成了一個小小的馬尾，一手端著調色盤，一手不停的在紙上塗塗抹抹，對眼前的工作十分的投入。

辦公室角落的小沙發上躺著一個人，白皙的皮膚襯的五官顯得精緻而端正，粉色的頭髮胡亂翹著，紅潤的雙唇微微打開，已經睡得昏天黑地，蹲在地上的姜呂尚偶然抬頭看到如此堂皇的睡姿，忍不住起身走過去，用手指戳了戳對方的臉，「潤浩啊，你怎麼睡著了？」

被戳臉的丁潤浩皺著眉頭睜開眼睛，看見是姜呂尚便下意識地伸手抱住對方，想將人拉到沙發上。

「阿，等一下，我手上有東西。」姜呂尚高舉手上的調色盤和水彩筆，望著靠在腰上的粉色腦袋彎起嘴角，「最近辦活動很辛苦吧，等我收拾一下，收完就回家？」

「其實還好，我只是昨天熬夜所以很想睡。」丁潤浩搖了搖頭，臉在姜呂尚的腰上一陣亂蹭，「朴星和會長和金弘中副會長才是最辛苦的人，不管哪個組開會他們都要全程參與，我都懷疑他們兩個是不是不用睡覺。」

姜呂尚用手臂敲了敲丁潤浩的頭頂，「他們忙著開會，你忙著打電動？把手放開吧，收完我們就回去了。」

辦公室內一時之間被紙張摩擦的聲響所充斥著，丁潤浩剛睡醒有些發朦，呆呆地坐在沙發上看姜呂尚獨自忙碌，後者專注的整理地上的東西，待他將畫紙全數疊好，小心翼翼的放入櫃子內，要關上櫃子時卻撞上丁潤浩的胸口。

「什麼！？」姜呂尚沒有預料到丁潤浩站在後面，嚇得差點跳起來。

丁潤浩沒有回話，只是從背後環抱住姜呂尚，摟著腰的手在襯衫的下擺處游移，姜呂尚深深吸了口氣，默默按住那雙不安分的手，「不行。」

「為什麼不行？」丁潤浩扁嘴，雖然忍不住反駁，雙手倒是順著姜呂尚的施力撤離了腰部，待姜呂尚轉過身後再次將人抱進懷裡，「那接吻可以嗎？」

姜呂尚眨了眨眼睛，若有所思的望著丁潤浩一會，才緩緩閉上雙眼，「只親一下的話可以。」

丁潤浩摟著腰的手微微出力，極盡所能的緊貼彼此的軀體，一手扶住姜呂尚的後腦，俯身吻上眼前微啟的雙唇。

如同姜呂尚所說的，丁潤浩只親了一下，但這個吻十分漫長，彷彿沒有盡頭，唇舌無數次的交疊、分開，舌尖描繪著嘴唇的輪廓，再探入對方的口中，兩人的舌頭糾纏在一起，舌上滑膩而濕潤的觸感帶來陣陣的顫慄，姜呂尚本來是扶著丁潤浩的背當作支點，漸漸急促的呼吸讓他下意識攢緊了手底下的襯衫，好不容易抓到空檔推開了丁潤浩。

「再親下去……」姜呂尚掌心抵著丁潤浩的胸口，微微拉開兩人的距離，「我、我要硬了。」

「噗。」丁潤浩忍不住笑出來，拉著姜呂尚的手放到身體兩側，「那不親了，我們回家吧。」

「嗯。」姜呂尚點了點頭，垂著頭不敢讓丁潤浩看見自己滿臉通紅的模樣，但灰金色頭髮下的耳朵已經變成了粉紅色，徹底出賣了他。

最後一盞燈也熄滅了，學生會辦公室被夜色吞沒，關上燈後只剩下窗簾縫隙微微透進來的月色照亮了一小塊地板，隨著丁潤浩和姜呂尚的離去，校園頓時變得十分安靜，連微弱的風聲都被放大了無數倍，再細小的聲音都能聽見。

非常微小的、物體移動的聲音突然從辦公室內傳出，鄰近著窗戶的學生會長辦公桌底下鑽出兩個狼狽的人影，海藍色的頭髮在窗前一閃而過，當事人隨即壓低了身體蹲在窗下，「他們走了。」

灰棕色頭髮的人長嘆一口氣，跌坐在地上，頭靠著辦公桌一臉生無可戀，「差點以為他們真的要做，我心臟都快停了。」

「堂堂學生會長，為什麼看到有人進來不是打招呼而是躲到桌子下面呢？」金弘中笑嘻嘻的望著朴星和，身上的襯衫釦子已經開了一半，他也就讓衣服這樣掛在胸前，從敞開的領口露出一大片胸膛。

「別說我了，出事情的話你也有份。」朴星和瞪了金弘中一眼，從地上站了起來，開始著手整理衣服。

「好啦好啦，別生氣了。」金弘中俯身從桌子底下撈出兩個人的書包，「走吧，我們也該回去了。」

「嗯。」朴星和看起來還是有些惱怒，但看見金弘中遞過來的手，還是伸手握住了對方。

隨著兩人的離開，校園再次恢復了寂靜。


End file.
